VIEJO AMIGO,NUEVO NOVIO
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: Sakura e Ino son amigas desde los 7 años después de la mudanza de Sasuke (mejor amigo de Sakura). Sasuke regresa 9 años después reencontrándose son Sakura con una intención, pero lo que él no sabía es que al reencontrarse con ella Sakura le propondría salir con Ino porque sabía que él, (Sasuke) es un gran chico y no un patán.


Viejo Amigo, Nuevo Novio

Estas es una nueva historia que ha estado rondando por mi mente aunque no he terminado "chica afortunada" comenzare con esta ya que ambas se me meten a la mente y no puedo continuar ni con una ni con la otra. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1:

-VAMOS POR FAVOR!-decía una chica peli rosa mientras seguía aun azabache completamente enojado avanzando por el parque rápidamente.

-no-respondió con un tono frio y sin ningún sentimiento

-vamos por favor!...por mí-el chico no se inmutó en el tono de súplica y desesperación de la chica-solo una vez- ni siquiera volteo solo siguió su camino

-Sasuke!-el azabache suspiro y la miro por encima de su hombro asombrándose al verla arrodillada a solo unos metros de el

-¿por qué yo?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella

Sakura sonrió-eso es simple-respondió mientras se levantaba y aceptaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse- no eres un patán- Sasuke levanto la ceja

-cómo puedes estar tan segura-pregunto frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su mirada en otra dirección

-eres mi amigo-Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño al escuchar su respuestas bueno exactamente al escuchar la palabra _amigo_ como odiaba esa palabra y en especial lo que significaba

-no nos hemos visto en 9 años, la gente cambia sabes-dijo arrogantemente bajando su cabeza para verla bien ya que ella era más pequeña que el por casi dos cabezas.

-la gente no cambia tanto-dijo con inocencia al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba "como odio su altura" pensó frunciendo el ceño

El solamente suspiro- explícamelo- Sakura sonrió y empezó a jalarlo de la mano mientras se acercaban a una banca del parque.

-bueno Ino-Sakura se quedó en silencio una rato-bueno-silencio-ella-silencio.

Diablos que desesperante por que no se lo decía y ya-Sakura, habla- dijo ya desesperado

-tranquillo ahorita, primero tengo que arreglar mis ideas-dijo tratando de relajarlo sabía que Sasuke no era paciente y estaba completamente segura que al pasar los años esos nunca cambio

-hmp, apúrate no tengo tu tiempo-Sakura solamente inflo sus cachetes

-bien, bien-dijo mientras se paraba de la banca y se coloca frente a Sasuke

-lo que sucede es que mi amiga Ino bueno digamos que no le ha ido muy bien con los chico-Sasuke levanto una ceja-no!-dijo Sakura rápidamente al ver su mirada-me refiero a que su suerte es mala cada vez que sale siempre termina con un patán de primera y ella está empezando a pensar que el verdadero amor no existe así que…-Sakura sé quedo en silencio observándolo

-así que quieres que salga con ella-termino Sasuke por ella

-exacto-sonrió

-hmp-

-eso es un si-pregunto Sakura esperanzada

-solo una-dijo mientras se paraba

-gracias! No te arrepentirás créeme-dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Sakura rápidamente lo soltó y sonrió –me tengo que ir-el azabache asintió mientras la soltaba

-adiós-dijo mientras empezó a salir del parque

Sasuke simplemente la observo irse realmente la había extrañado y tenía esperanza de estar con… a quien engañaba era su segundo día aquí y ella ya lo estaba emparejando y ni si quiera le…

-bienvenido Sasuke kun-grito la peli rosa mientras agitaba su mano fuertemente y volvía a retomar su camino a la salida del parque.

-gracias Sakura-dijo en un susurro mientras él también se empezaba a dirigir a su nueva casa.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Él debía haberse negado, si debía haber dicho que no, ni siquiera la conoce, podría ser una loca, hay miles de peligros, el simplemente debía haberse negado, pensaba un peli rosa mientras caminaba a su casa la razón por la que había pensado decírselo a Sasuke al enterarse que el volvía es porque estaba segura que el diría que no, hasta había pensado o más bien imaginado que le diría que no podría salir con Ino por que la quería a ella y ella le respondería que ella también lo quería, se besarían y caminarían tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al atardecer.

-definitivamente debo de dejar de leer mangas-dijo en voz baja, mientras pensaba en la tarde que causo planear este plan.

Flashback

_-Sakura el amor apesta-decía Ino otras ves mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amiga, Sakura suspiro estaba acostumbrada a esto Ino tenía la maña de salir con patanes que siempre le partían el corazón_

_-que…-_

_-el idiota de Shikamaru paso Sakura! Eso paso!-grito Ino mientras la interrumpía y se levantaba abruptamente para caminar por el cuarto_

_-aho…-pero Ino la volvió a interrumpir_

_-ahora que paso Ino?-imito la voz de Sakura-paso que el idiota tenia o tiene novia, puedes creerlo yo era la otra, tanto juzgar a las zorras, cuando yo era una Sakura era un estúpida zorra y no tenía idea-termino diciendo Ino mientras se acostaba en la cama de Sakura_

_-pero tú no tenías idea Ino, tú no eres…-_

_-si lo soy Sakura-termino de decir Ino mientras comenzaba a llorar, Sakura no sabía que hacer así que solamente se acercó y la abrazo, definitivamente de todas las cosas esta era a la que Ino le había dolido más._

_Ya había pasado una hora desde que Ino empezó a llora, durante ese tiempo Sakura pensó en un plan_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-se escuchó en todo el cuarto_

_-¿qué?-pregunto Ino mientras se empezaba a limpiar los ojos_

_-el sería perfecto para ti, Ino- decía con una sonrisa en la cara_

_-no, ya no me arriesgare, estoy decidida el amor no exista o al menos para mí no-menciono abatida la castaña mientras se sentaba en el piso, la peli rosa rápidamente se paró de la cama y levanto a Ino de un jalón_

_-no! No lo permitiré no permitiré que no creas en el amor, tu eres la más fuerte de las dos y si tú te rindes…-Sakura trato de calmarse, agito su cabeza y volvió a sonreír sorprendiendo a Ino_

_-Sasuke, es un amigo que regresara a vivir a Konoha se fue cuando teníamos 7 años, es callado, un poco egocéntrico pero es…-Sakura sonrió de una forma que asombro a Ino._

_-esssssss…-Ino quería que continuara_

_-es… es un caballero-dijo mientras observaba a Ino-estoy segura que él te hará creer otra vez en el amor o por lo menos en que no todos los hombres son unos patanes-dijo Sakura limpiando las mejillas de Ino._

_Ino solamente asintió_

_-hablare con el cuándo llegue-aunque para ser honesta Sakura pensaba y aseguraba que Sasuke se iba a negar Y eso la hacía feliz aunque se sentía una mala amiga._

Fin flashback

RING! RING!

Sakura regreso a la realidad y rápidamente contesto la llamada

-que dijo?-Sakura no necesitaba que le dijera el nombre de la persona que la llamaba

-dijo que si-dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos

-IN-CRE-I-BLE-se escuchó el grito de Ino, Sakura solo pudo reírse al escuchar la felicidad de su amiga-busque su nombre en internet y que bombón, porque no me lo habías dicho frente-

-yo no lo había visto hasta ahora cerda-

-bueno, bueno no importa. Vente rápido a mi casa así me ayudas con mi ropa siiiiiiiiiiiii- decía pura niñita

-claro cerda-

-frente!-logro escuchar antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia la casa de Ino

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-dijo un oji azul completamente feliz y emocionado

-y que dobe-menciono sin ningún sentimiento

-que te dijo Sakura chan?-pregunto colocándose frente a el

-nada-respondió frio y sin ningún sentimiento

-nada, pero-Naruto se quedó pensando y volvió a preguntar-te le declaraste a Sakura chan verdad teme?

Eso descoloco por completo a Sasuke que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la orejas, por eso odiaba a su amigo siempre le hacia comentarios o preguntas que lo descolocaban o que eran fuera del tema que estaban hablando

-hmp de que hablas-Sasuke acelero el paso mientras trataba de evitar que Naruto se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

-vamos teme! Todos sabíamos que te gustaba Sakura chan, eras muy obvio-dijo Naruto pegándole en la espalda

-cállate, me pidió que saliera con una tal Ino-termino de decir mientras empezaba caminar rápido hacia su casa

-¿qué? Yamanaka pero…pero-Naruto observo como Sasuke se estaba alejando de el-hey teme! Espérame!-grito mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Y que tal he tenido esta historia casi por un mes que bien se siente escribirla espero que les guste.


End file.
